1158
Angelique suspects that Gerard is really Judah Zachery; she sends Laszlo to steal Gerard's watch fob. Synopsis Teaser : The great house at Collinwood in the year 1840, a time of intrigue and treachery. No one in the Collins family is aware that Gerard Stiles has been possessed by the spirit of one Judah Zachery, a warlock who was beheaded in 1692, vowing to have his revenge on the Collins family. On this night, Gerard has successfully completed the first step of Judah Zachery's vendetta against the family. Quentin Collins has been accused of murder and arrested. Now Gerard is at work on the second step, to bring the final break between Quentin and his father Daniel, and pave the way for his own takeover of Collinwood. Gerard finds Gabriel in the drawing room. Gabriel seems very troubled over the events that have taken place throughout the night. Gerard informs him that Daniel is changing the will and he knows who the new heir will be. Act I Gerard says he "can't tell" Gabriel who the new heir is because he promised Daniel to keep it a secret. He does say that it likely won't be Quentin, but could be his "other son". Gabriel grins delightedly as Gerard leaves. Meanwhile, Valerie is pacing outside on the terrace and Laszlo shows up. She immediately slaps him for the fact that Roxanne has been destroyed and Julia is still alive. Laszlo recounts how Barnabas forced him to give the information of Julia's whereabouts, which only upsets Valerie further. Valerie admits she doesn't care about Julia anymore because she has a new threat to deal with: Judah Zachery. Daphne returns to Collinwood and Gabriel meets her in the foyer. Gabriel tells her that Quentin has been arrested for Randall's murder. Act II Daphne is shocked and runs out of the house to go see Quentin. On the terrace, Valerie tells Laszlo the story of Judah's trial in 1692 and believes Gerard has been possessed by Judah. Valerie asks Laszlo to steal Gerard's watch, so she can perform a ceremony to see if Gerard is really Judah. Quentin sits in his cell and Mildred brings him a letter. He realizes it's from Joanna, and grabs Mildred through the bars and demands to know where she got the letter. Act III Mildred insists she doesn't know where the letter came from, and vows to tell her husband what he just did to her. Daphne shows up and Quentin shows her the letter. She informs him that all of Collinsport is in a panic over the witchcraft that has been taking place. Quentin blames Lamar for stirring up the town, and vows to Daphne he will soon be free and they will be together at last. Laszlo shows up at Collinwood, but Gerard immediately tries to kick him out because "gypsies have no friends at Collinwood". Gabriel intervenes and says he does have a friend: himself. Gabriel welcomes Laszlo into the drawing room, where he "meets" Valerie. Laszlo reads Gabriel's palms, and tells him that something will soon happen to him that will make him "very happy." He then offers to read Gerard's palm, but Gerard is very cold towards him and wants no part of it. Valerie convinces him to go along with it, and while Laszlo reads his palm, he steals Gerard's watch fob. Act IV Upstairs, Daphne falls asleep and in a dream she sees Quentin in jail arguing with Mildred. Quentin calls out for Daphne and wants to see her one more time before he dies. Meanwhile, Daphne is distracted because she is with Gerard. Gerard tells her that Quentin doesn't exist anymore, and from now on it will be Gerard and Daphne. Daphne wakes up and wonders why she can't remember her strange dreams. Valerie and Laszlo retreat to the terrace outside of Collinwood. She thanks him for his service, and vows that by the end of the night, she will know if Gerard is really Judah. In the drawing room, Gerard tries to calm Daphne down following her most recent dream. Daphne starts to question Gerard's loyalty to Quentin. He tells her that one day soon, she will have to make a decision about him. Later that night, Valerie sits in the drawing room by herself near the fireplace. She begins to perform her ceremony over Gerard's watch fob to learn Judah's identity. She sees Quentin's face in the flames and is surprised. Unknown to her, however, Gerard is standing in the doorway, watching her and smiling. Memorable quotes : Lazslo: I've never known you to be frightened of anything. : Valerie: Well, I have good reason to be this time. Judah Zachery has returned! : ___________________________________________________________________________ : Gabriel: Who? Who is father's new heir-to-be? : Gerard: I'm afraid I can't tell you. You see, I kept my word to Daniel. : Gabriel: Well, we both know that your word is completely meaningless. Now, who is it to be? Dramatis personae * David Selby as Quentin Collins (1840) * James Storm as Gerard Stiles / Judah Zachery * Christopher Pennock as Gabriel Collins * Michael Stroka as Laszlo Ferrari * Lara Parker as Angelique Bouchard Collins * Kate Jackson as Daphne Harridge * Elizabeth Eis as Mildred Ward Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 1160. * Final appearance of actor Michael Stroka and the character of Laszlo Ferrari. * This is the fifty-ninth episode with no pre-Barnabas cast members. Without Jonathan Frid, this is the thirty-first episode with an all-post-Barnabas cast. * Closing credits scene: Collinwood gazebo. Story * DREAM SEQUENCE: Daphne dreams of Quentin in jail taunted by Mildred, and a passionate encounter with Gerard. * TIMELINE: 8:10pm at the start of the episode. Quentin was arrested about an hour ago. 10:45pm: Angelique casts a spell. Bloopers and continuity errors * Quentin tells Daphne that there hasn't been a witchcraft tribunal in over a century, but Victoria Winters (or Phyllis Wick, depending on which 'time band') was hanged as a witch only 44 years ago. * A boom microphone comes into view as the camera zooms in on Valerie in the drawing room. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 1158 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 1158 - When One Deals with Judah Zachery, There Is No Margin for Error Gallery ( }}) Category:Dark Shadows episodes